Bittersweet
by chance969
Summary: Sephiroth has taken comand of his remnants sending them on a special mission, FIND GENESIS. Kadaj is his fiery, little masochistic tantrum chucking self and Gen is on the recieving end, but how long before the auburn cherub puts him in his place. AU,OOC Lots of WARNINGS inside as this is an ADULTS ONLY story. Only those with a disposition towards nastiness should enter. BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, anyone that has read my stories will know what I'm like, and where this is headed. This will not contain fluff or happy-go-lucky little SHM, there will be NO demure smiles anywhere to be seen, there might be a few sadistic smirks but no happy ones, (unless someone is in pain)**

X

**Again this is ADULTS ONLY!**

X

**I have also made this Fic AU, and the characters are OOC, because I like my SHM truly nasty little bastards and some people see them otherwise. It also gives me the scope I need without being restricted by trying to stay IC. But hopefully they are not too far off that I loose their characters completely.**

X

**This Fic was a RP that I did with the awesome authoress Alexj69, I just loved it and thought it needed to be shared with all the Dajy/Gen fans out there…..(adult fans remember.) it was going to be a one shot but it's too damn long so it will most likely be a two or three shot. **

X

**WARNING…WARNING…WARNING**

**You probably all know the day I don't have to write a big fat ****WARNING**** preceding my Fics will be when hell freezes over but I better do it just in case.**

**There will be**,(takes a deep breath.) **Blood, violence, gore, very naughty smut, violence, bad language, Yaio, violence, forced sex, death…did I mention violence. Yep so now you know. **

**Kadaj is a maniacal little Bi-polar bastard, and poor Gen is on the receiving end.**

**Just want to say THANK YOU ALEX! For helping to bring this story to life and a huge thank you for the beta.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The beautiful, resplendent boy sat motionless, arms resting against drawn up knees, on the lush, moist ground, his mind locked in deep contemplation. He pouted sullenly, leaning against moss covered rocks, not caring about the dampness seeping into his leathers.

Between luminous, silvery locks, he sourly peered out over the large pond set deep inside the glowing forest. The radiance from the trees caused the teen's hair to shine brightly in a bluish silver hue; an angel from another realm to any mortal onlooker. Pure, innocent, alluring and majestic to behold.

The mirrored images of the ghostly trees were a stark contrast to the black, glassy surface of the still waters. Kadaj haphazardly collected the pebbles that lay within his reach and hurled them one at a time, into the dark lake. Dejecting he watched the ever expanding ripples make their way to the water's edge, shattering the vivid illusion of the perfectly reflected replica.

To say the angel was vexed was an understatement. Things had taken a serious deviation from the permissible set course, and his clear vision of the future and the part he and his brothers were suppose to play, blurred into an unknown fearful fog. There were now too many variables, too many unknown factors, too many things could go wrong, there was no sense to this new course.

The soft, comforting feminine voice in his head had faltered: mother overcome by him, the one who claimed to be their father. Her voice stilled the moment his came forth. Kadaj had tried to deny the silver wraith and call back the reassuring sound of his only known pretence parent, but she remained silent. Now he wondered who was the one with the real power, mother had failed them.

Sephiroth….father….the puppeteer….the original copy…..whatever the hell you wanted to call him, was the one who spoke to him now. He demanded their submission in all things, and the unbearable pain that followed his threats, enforced his will.

As his ethereal image materialized, the silver trio stood motionless, emerald eyes darting to one another with uncertainty and fear, and his sudden, cruel grip on their minds left them mentally crushed. Bitterly, the three boys lowered their heads and knelt before him in tears of pain. There was no escaping the brain ripping agony that he could evoke in them, the wraith of Sephiroth was nowhere in the flesh, yet he was everywhere around them. They could not defy his onslaught and so they knelt, resentfully accepting their new oppressor. When he had them willing and compliant, he left them, content that they would carry out his commands.

Sephiroth's orders had been explicit, find this being, this human, and prepare him for their tormentors return. For a reason that Kadaj couldn't fathom, this person was important to Father. Which made the youngest instantly want to cause him harm, it was his only way to mildly defy Sephiroth without drawing the warlords attention or wrath.

The young remnant came to the decision that he would do this part alone, he wanted to keep his brothers as far away as possible from their new master and his volatile temper. If they were not with him and this little endeavour failed, then hopefully, they wouldn't be punished.

Loz was faltering under the deviation already, his juvenile mind not understanding or accepting the change readily and Kadaj was struggling to keep his small family together. Yazoo had just withdrawn even further into himself, but was still just as dedicated, even if their reasons for being had changed.

They looked to Kadaj for guidance now more then ever before, but he really had as much idea as they as to why this was happening and where it would lead them. So the young leader strongly maintained the confident attitude that was needed, just for them, even though he was almost lost inside.

It was late afternoon and time to leave if he was going to get this over and done with. Taking a final look out across the dark, rippling pool, the angelic being gave a deep sigh and picked himself slowly up off the moss-covered ground.

"The game begins then." he growled to himself, and the one that ruled.

Pivoting on his heel, black leather coat flapping at his ankles, the boy strode purposely towards the bike. As his leg rose over the seat, nimble fingers reached for the ignition, starting it before he was even fully seated. And as he fell into position, his strong frame held by small but clearly defined muscles that tensed in anticipation, his fist clenched around the throttle and he was gone in the next second.

X

X

X

Does one dream in an induced coma? Do they really hear the voices of those around them? The auburn haired SOLDIER hooked up to a multitude of wires knew the answer to that question. He had always heard their muted tones, the schemes they had planned for his body. His days blurred into a long timeline of nothingness, without pause or clarity, without meaning. His past life experiences were un-obtainable, they seemed to linger just outside his grasp, who had he been? Were there family members somewhere that wondered about his absence, was he missed, even loved?

His constant companion was the unvarying droning sound of the machines that kept him comatose, kept him alive, fed him the drugs that prevented his memories from returning and his thoughts from converging together to form anything rational. He was left with a vague sense of awareness of the goings on around him, the rest was an unending limbo.

X

X

X

Kadaj sat on his bike hidden within the forests edge studying the hidden entrance to this underground lab from afar. The people leaving seemed too absorbed in their own affairs to bother with onlookers and the silver boy just bided his time, awaiting darkness when the complex would be almost deserted.

Biting on an offensive fingernail that had decided to split; he squinted his jade eyes and looked to the setting sun judging that there was only about half an hour left of light.

Time to prepare, Souba….guns….knives, check. '_Ok, lets play,_' he thought.

Letting out an almost bored sigh, he gave the beautiful sunset a almost uninterested final once over and dismounted. Adjusting his gear for better comfort, he watched the last of the vehicles leave the secured gate and crept down the embankment.

'_This fuckhead had better be something special,_' he thought to himself.

The stealthy boy crept up to the electric fence, vaulting over with little effort. '_Humans had such limitations, how on Gaia did they survive with their miniscule abilities?_' It was beyond him, as he targeted his first victim. The supposedly alert guard at the door never even saw him coming as he hit the ground in a heap, the black handle of Kadaj's throwing knife embedded to its hilt in the man's jugular.

The silver teen lent down, watching remorselessly as the dull eyes of the sentry rolled back. Making sure the life had left him, Kadaj sliced the knife out through the front of the guy's throat.

The young leader continued to watch as the air that remained inside the guards lungs gurgled out of the exposed windpipe, accompanied by a gush of dark-red liquid that quickly pooled around the body. Then without a second thought of the lifeless form that was only seconds ago a living, breathing and probably happy individual, Kadaj wiped his knife clean on the uniform and snatched the ID off the body.

He stood motionless, only his keen green eyes roving, he studied the doorway for any indications of alarms as he absently replaced the knife in its sheath strapped to his thigh. It all looked simple and straight forward, nobody ever broke into the labs. He had heard stories of things trying to get out though, many strange and menacing things.

Kadaj stepped over the dead guard and swiftly ran the ID through the slot, quickly jumping back, gun drawn and pointing as the door clicked opened, and greatly relieved that none of the visions he had concocted up in his mind jumped through the doorway to scare the shit out of him.

The silver cherub relaxed slightly, putting away the gun in favour of his beloved Souba, bringing it forth and levelling it out in front as he moved inside, quickly checking both directions of the long corridor before him. Alert, poised, ready for whatever was foolish enough to come his way, he stared down the long hall.

Overhead lights hummed and flickered in the distance to the right but there was no one, nothingness greeted him and the boy concentrated on the pull he was feeling inside his head.

"Right it is then asshole," he growled and he made his way quickly into the depths of this sterile smelling facility.

It took all of 6 minutes, three dead guards and two scientists that were in the wrong place at the wrong time, before Kadaj was staring down at a naked figure laying on what looked like a cross between a bed and an examination table. A tangle of tubes ran from a multitude of machines into the man, all humming and droning away; the only signs of life.

Kadaj stared at the being; striking copper hair framed a flawless porcelain complexion. He would no doubt be tall, his defined muscles clearly showing where his talents lie. This man was trained, in what, and with what Kadaj couldn't say, but he was curious to find out. His pre-empted hate of the male temporarily forgotten as he studied the man closer, taking in and memorising every inch of the enticing form, then he remembered why he was here and loathing instantly returned.

"So asshole, why the hell would he want you?" murmured the boy.

He lifted his arm and ran Souba through all the tubes leading into various locations of the man's body, watching as the screens all simultaneously flat lined.

"Are you really dead," he sniggered…"No, such a pity." he muttered feigning sadness, leaning in till his mouth hovered just over the redheads to see if there was any reaction. None! Why did he have the impression the man would instantly wake up on his arrival anyway? Because he simply didn't feel like going too far out of his way for this being, and carrying the guy home was going way-out of his way as far as he was concerned. Kadaj sighed in irritation and straightened, biting on his bottom lip in thought.

He decided to try a little less tact, quickly backhanding the guy with a stinging swipe across his face. The red head whipped to the side, a spray of auburn silk tresses whirled up covering his face but there was nothing. "FUCK!…Just fucking great." he snapped.

Then the memory of how great pain was as a stimulant, popped into his head.

"OK, lets try this then, shall we?"

One by one he grabbed at the tubes he had cut that led to the man's body, pulling hard but slow. Wether they were attached to the redhead by adhesives or needles he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was with each pull, it would either sting like a bitch, or hurt like a motherfucker.

Kadaj's frustration was growing, he was down to the last torment. Wrapping the rubber tube around his fist, he tugged slowly, watching the skin stretch painfully out towards him before the strain became too much and the needle tore free, but to his great disappointment, there was no reaction from the man.

As the blood dripped to the floor from the many needle holes that were now vacant, Kadaj irritably looked down at the prone, still form.

"You know, you're a real disappointment right from the start," he growled. "Guess I'm carrying your sorry ass out of here." he grumble to the unconscious figure.

The silver boy unceremoniously hauled the naked, bloodied redhead over his shoulder, grunting with the effort, he was heavier then first expected, and he started for the exit.

"This would be a whole lot easier if you could walk you useless waste of space," he whined.

What was he good for anyway? What could he do that Daj couldn't? He wasn't needed and the boy was so tempted to drop him here and put the heel of his boot into the fuckers temple, but he dared not….yet.

The silver cherub suddenly stopped in alarm, he heard something back the way he came and as he swung round he drew the gun on his hip levelling it down the hallway. It sounded like moaning. Had he left someone alive? How careless of him. Then he heard it behind him again. Turning around quickly the other way, he saw no one, then he realised it came from his passenger.

"Oh is that you." he smirked at the reviving man. "About fucking time," and Kadaj threw the heavy form with a thud to the floor.

X

X

X

The last seven years of Genesis Rhapsodos' life had been stolen from him! And for what? So that he could end up in a lab, in an unending haze of pain while being experimented on. Time had blurred for the auburn angel and he no longer recognized the sensation known as time: only a single point in space.

Awhile ago, (When? Who cared?) he had fallen into a drug induced stupor and until just now, stayed in a state of suspended animation. There wasn't a part of him that didn't ached and he was weak, chillingly weak. But clarity was slowly returning. Somewhere outside his body he heard a sound. A pained moan. It took him a moment to realize he was the one making the noise.

Opening his eyes was a struggle, however, when he did manage to force the heavy lids apart, the first thing he saw was silver. Silver silk.

"Sephiroth," he uttered, saying a thank you to Gaia that his lover had returned and rescued him from his living Hell.

It wasn't until he hit the ground that he remembered that Sephiroth was dead, and he had been left to rot by his ex-lover.

It was Seph who was responsible for his imprisonment in the first place. Then a voice came from a body that was under the vale of silver hair. It wasn't the silver general returned from the grave.

The SOLDIER struggled to his feat. "Who are you? And where are we?" his voice was shaky, devoid of emotion.

X

X

X

Kadaj fumed at the whispered name from the redhead's lips….Sephiroth! He studied the man from between his long fringe, young jaw muscles clenching and unclenching in infuriation at the mistake in identity. The effect caused his breath to come in a strained, slow pant and his chest and shoulders to heave in the effort to contain his anger. And as the crimson one stood to his impressive height and enquired who the teen was, Kadaj thought it only fair to let him have it. Lightning quick he whirled in a tight 360, kicking the dazed man's legs out from under him and watched as he crashed to the concrete floor.

The confused redhead gasped, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs after having the wind knocked out of him. '_That's better_,' thought the silver teen, he preferred the look of pain on that smug face.

"I think I'll ask the questions if you don't mind?" sneered the boy.

Kadaj crouched down beside the naked man struggling to breath. "So…who the hell are you, and what good are you for?" He forcefully pushed at the side of the copper head impatiently waiting for a reply, glaring hard from between his curtain of silver.

"You don't seem that impressive, I was expecting…let's just say…something much more." mocked the boy.

Silence greeted him, '_was this thing purposely ignoring him?_'

Daj roughly slapped the back of the red mane, jolting the head forcibly forward. "Are you listening to me you ignorant fucker?" he yelled. "I said who the fuck are you?"

X

X

X

'_Pain, why Goddess was he always subjected to pain. Why did she heal him of the degradation if all she had meant for him to do was suffer__**.' **_

Genesis shook his head, trying to clear it of the fuzz, then he opened his eyes, and Kadaj could clearly see the glowing-blue, Mako enriched orbs. Gen regained his composure, and locked his gaze with cat-slits, which were the same as one's he used to know, one's he had loved so long ago.

Ignoring the sharp stings for the moment, Genesis slowly and with effort, pushed himself to his feet again, a look of grim determination set on his beautiful face. "SOLDIER 1st Class, General Genesis Rhapsodos." he spat the answer through clinched teeth. "And again, you are?"

X

X

X

Kadaj followed the standing movement of the red head and sniggered at the formal introduction. Even though he was a head shorter then the man, the young silver retained the image in his own mind that he was by far the superior one. "Well…EX-SOLDIER Genesis. Your just excess baggage as far as I'm concerned." He backed away from the man a few paces, pointing the gun at the man's head.

"And right now…I'd love an excuse to blow your fucking head apart…please?" he smiled menacingly at the unwanted thing in front of him.

"Just one little excuse…come-on…I'm not asking too much of you, am I ?" he taunted the redhead.

Suddenly, Kadaj doubled over in agony, grabbing his head as a small groan escaped his lips almost causing him to drop the gun. The voice boomed inside his mind, instantly causing a rush of pain to envelope him completely, before quickly subsiding.

Kadaj slowly straightened, testing for any indication of further torture from Sephiroth. 'So killing the red head was definitely out of the question, well, he could have just said so.' thought Kadaj cynically.

Now understanding the importance of the man to their so called father a little better, he stood there slightly shaking and trying to regain his composure as he stared at the newcomer with loathing.

"I'm warning you now, I don't know why he wants you, and frankly I don't give a flying fuck….but if you cross me, I'll fuck you sideways" he growled out.

"There's 4 dead guards…pick one and take his clothes, we have to get out of here. Hurry up," and Daj turned to leave while the last of the pain induced effects wore off, and slightly staggered towards the exit.

X

X

X

It was when Kadaj crumpled that a half smirk appeared, one that only touched a single side of the corners of his lips. The little prick had that one coming.

"Hump" Genesis snorted as he relieved one of the guards of his attire. Though a little on the shredded and bloodied side, the clothes were still better then letting it flap in the breeze so he slipped into the uniform.

The auburn angel was still sluggish, and that made things slow, but he was trying his damnedest. He didn't want to be in the labs anymore, and if it took a loud-mouthed, bratty teen to rescue him…well, he wasn't going to look a gift chocobo in the beak.

Once dressed, Genesis followed behind the youth until they were out of the complex. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful pink and yellow hue across the sky. It was the most amazing sight Genesis had seen in a very long time. And with a scattering of clouds on the horizon, it was all the soldier needed to spark his imagination. Taking gulps of pure air, the angel envisioned himself gliding through that sky, wing spread afar, escaping the world that abhorred him.

Finally tearing his gaze from the quickly darkening purple above, his focus went back to the youth. Just looking at the boy sent a tingle of rage through him, especially after the kick, and having a gun aimed at his head. Genesis, known for his infamous power of insult, ignored the gut feeling telling him to shut up.

"I'm not sure who this '_he_' is, that you're talking about, but I am curious to know how it is that I am being saved by a miniaturized version of the bastard of all bastards, Sephiroth. You're like a miniature Pincher…Actually, a Chihuahua. A lot of bark, no bite. "

X

X

X

The Silver boy whirled around to face this imbecile that spoke to him so. Quickly he stormed back to stand before the idiot. Raising himself up on his toes, he stood nose to chin with the man, intently looking up into the depths of those Mako enhanced orbs. The electrified blue hue was something Daj had never seen before on a human-being and although the colour was fascinating, he imagined what they would look like as they glazed over in death.

A slow eerie smile spread over his lips at the thought of this annoying fucker dying.

"I guess brains weren't a major factor in being a so called 'SOLDIER 1ST Class' then." he scoffed. "Or have you suddenly dropped in IQ while asleep all this time?" He didn't question how he knew Genesis had been sleeping, he just figured it was one of those little knowledge's he got from Father

He dropped his head to the side scrutinising the sneering warrior in front of him and decided he liked mouthing off at Sephy's little toy, yes he liked it a lot. "The fact that I am saving you should tell you to shut the fuck up and do as I tell you, and as for the 'bastard of all bastards' …well I guess you can just ask him yourself can't you." Daj turned again and made his way over to his beloved bike expecting that to be the end of the argument.

"Move your fucking ass before I leave it here!" he insolently yelled back.

X

X

X

Genesis' eyes narrowed at the brat and his lips twisted into a scowl. He had already had enough of the teen. Not even Sephiroth had been this overbearing.

Genesis held up one hand and waived, "Alright kid, thanks for getting me out of there" he grinned evilly, slightly staggering before righting himself, "But...fucking leave me. I've already had enough of your shit, and besides, I have my own form of transportation."

Genesis only had to concentrate for a moment before his large, feathery, angelic black wing shred through the back of his newly acquired shirt. He spread his appendage to full length, and with great derision directed at the brat he quoted.

"Though the morrow is barren of promise, nothing shall forestall my return." And with that, he gave the shocked boy a lofty look and took to the sky, though very awkwardly due to the drugs still in his system. Genesis refrained from flying too high nor did he try too fly fast. He knew he would have to land soon. But not before getting a good distance away from the psycho child.

X

X

X

The silver boy's eyes shot wide in astonishment and his mouth hung agape at the sight of the wing unfurl. '_Holyfuckinghell….Thanks for the heads-up on that little bit of classified information, daddy dearest_.' he thought.

As the bird-slash-man, took off, Daj could only sit and watch in absolute fascination until his brain registered the fact that the bastard was actually getting away. Sephiroth would be furious if he lost him.

Instantly the boy vaulted off his bike and ran at full speed in the same direction as the Ex-soldier, glancing from the rough dubious terrain he was sprinting over to the fleeing man in the sky.

He came to the base of rocky outcrop and without hesitation, leapt up the steep side to the top. Quickly he scanned the sky, gleefully finding the fugitive within firing distance.

Kadaj didn't hesitate, he levelled the gun at the flying figure, aiming at the mans wing and pulled the trigger. There was a ear shattering bang as the bullet left the barrel, its course was true and Kadaj had to smirk as he herd the *thwack* of the impact as bullet met with flesh.

Kadaj yelled triumphantly, "HA…..see how well you fly now you fucker." Sniggering as he saw the figure lurch to the side and flail about trying to maintain altitude.

X

X

X

Burning agony swept through Genesis' back. He screamed out his pain. He realized he was falling, heading straight for the ground, the bullet had lodged deep into the joint of where feathers met flesh, rendering his wing incapable.

He hit the ground hard and with an audible grunt, rolled a few times as his ineffective wing enfolded its self around him.

X

X

X

Kadaj ran flat out through the underbrush searching for the fallen one. Hearing the commotion ahead, he increased his pace, bursting through the trees to stand over the struggling figure.

Panting rapidly from his run, he glared venomously down at the man.

The auburn warriors upper body was smeared in blood, and hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Genesis had the soul of a poet, he was not afraid to cry.

His gaze turned up to the boy. "W-why?" he asked, tone laced with sorrow. "W-what do you want?"

The silver cherub smiled down at the weeping figure, feeling with every fibre of his being the superior one of the two. "Not so fucking cocky now are you?" he spat.

Lifting his knee up high, Kadaj drove the heel of his boot down into the bleeding wound and revelled in the roar of pain that tore from the auburn winged angel. "Now…..I'm going to say this real slow, so someone of your intelligence can understand it, ok. DO..…AS…I…FUCKING…TELL…YOU." he growled out as he twisted his heel round inside the bullet hole with every word spoken, the screams from the suffering redhead were long and unfaltering.

Content for the moment due to his maltreatment of the birdman, the youth removed his bloodied boot from between the freckle-dusted shoulder blades. He studied the SOLDIER in a new light, contemplating the possibilities of the wing. This couldn't be the reason why their dictator wanted him, it was too minor a thing.

The mans inability to stand up to the teen had been well noticed by the boy, Kadaj was putting it down to his supremacy over the individual. Even though the angel was still heavily affected by the drugs, Kadaj didn't want to take that into consideration, he was better, that's all that mattered.

The silver youth crouched beside the man, driving his knee into the sensitive kidneys as he lowered himself down, and grabbing a handful of copper silk, he ground Genesis' face into the dirt and held him there.

He fished around in the pockets of his suit pants, going from one to the other. "I know I have it somewhere," he absently said. "Ah, stop looking, I found it." he beamed, bringing the flick-knife up to Genesis' face. "See!" With a quick flick of his wrist, the knife sprung open from its sheath.

Beaming behind the cherubs back, the little masochist sniggered. "Now don't move or this will cause more damage." and lining up the razor sharp point, he drove the blade deeply into the bullet hole, twisting and turning knowing full well the pain it would be causing the winged one until he heard the scrape of metal against metal.

"There it is." he smiled. And driving down just a little deeper he scooped the bullet out and flicked it to the side.

Genesis' scream could probably have been heard for miles. And unfortunately, due to all the Mako enhancements, the ex-SOLDIER wasn't even allowed the grace to black out from pain. Again the red warrior was questioning his goddess' motivations for healing him and keeping him alive. Had he merely been born to suffer. And then one wonders why he sought the planet's destruction at one point in time.

"Now…where were we?" chirped the silver teen, tapping the blade on the ex-soldiers butt and cleaning it off at the same time. "Oh that's right…you were coming with me." he grinned at the pale look on the fuckers face that lay on the ground.

The crazy, sadistic little bastard was finished removing the lead in his back, Genesis lay trembling on the ground. His throat was raw from screaming, his eyes puffy from tears. The man had lost all colour, and was now a sickly, ashen-grey tone. But he had no trouble hearing the smug little bastard.

"Now…if you want to try and run for it, I'll be only to happy to put a bullet in your legs as well….Hmmmmmmm." Kadaj lightly drove the point of the knife into certain areas of Gen's legs in emphasis of where he would shoot him and raised his eyebrows in question. The redhead voiced no objections so the boy grabbed a fistful of auburn tresses and stood.

As the brat yanked him to his feet by his hair, Genesis put up no resistance. He stumbled and hobbled behind the twisted, silver-haired freak in silence.

This was all too much for Gen, It had been nothing but…..well nothing, for the last how many years? Now his senses were being shocked, beaten into service within a an hour, his mind still not fully comprehending what was going on.

The wound the young boy had put in his back stopped Gen from being able to retract the black feathered appendage, so it hung limply behind him, dragging the ground.

Again there was no protest when Kadaj ordered him onto the back of the bike when they finally reached it. Genesis merely wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, rested an exhausted cheek against a black, leather-clad back, and held on as tight as he could.

The youngest kicked the bike to life, noticing out of the corner of his eye, the limp wing hanging on the ground. He smiled cruelly at the sight hoping it hurt like a motherfucker, and sped off in the direction of home.

He felt the shudders of the ex-soldier as he pushed the bike to break-neck speed, chuckling at the mans efforts to keep the sore appendage from dragging on the road. '_To bad if…'the bastard of all bastards' had plans for it._' the thought amused him. Kadaj wondered again at what was awaiting the winged one, what would he himself do with the man? 'Stab him,' entered his thoughts before he could stop it.

It wasn't long before the silver boy and his unwanted passenger entered the soft glow of his forest, finally he slowed a little, re-assured by the familiar sight of the eerie trees. Daj gruffly shrugged off the form that was leaning against him, fatigued with blood loss.

"Get the fuck off me." snapped the irritated teen, giving a vicious glare back at the weary looking male.

Finally, he arrived home. The sight of the shell shaped structure gave him an overwhelming sense of relief as he purposely pulled the bike to an abrupt halt, again content with the groan of pain from his passenger. The silver teen swung a leg over the front and slid off the powerful bike, and without a word of explanation…grabbed hold of the limp, injured wing and dragged the man forcefully from the motor cycle and into their lair. Did he know how much it would hurt? He had an idea, why else would he do it?

Both brothers looked up as Daj and his new…friend entered, their shocked faces causing the boy to inwardly smile in delight. They didn't even know he had gone to retrieve the winged freak?

Yazoo quickly stood, and met them halfway across the common room floor staring at the redhead, they were eye level to each other but the redhead was slouching slightly. The youngest silver could easily see the astonishment in his siblings eyes, along with a few other emotions that Yazoo usually kept masked from his face.

"Kadaj, you're bringing home strays now?" sneered the pretty one.

Daj let go of the wing, watching with amusement as it dropped limply to the floor, and went to the fridge, leaving the two men staring at one another in the centre of the room.

He opened the door and pulled out a bottle of ale, twisted the lid and throwing his head back, sculled the entire contents in one go, his eyes though remained fixed on the two having a Mexican standoff.

"That!" he said as he finished off the drink. "Is what Sephiroth wants, nothing of worth, just an EX-want-to-be…from a time long forgotten." he scoffed.

By now his oldest had come to stand beside the slightly swaying, bloodied figure to add to the intimidation of Yazoo.

"Can we play with him then?" queried the burley boy. Kadaj smiled at the thought, "Maybe Loz, just watch him for me will you? I need to shower and get his blood off me." Daj moved in beside his brothers, all three sending the slouched red death glares.

The smallest glared menacingly up into those blue orbs, "If he so much as bats an eyelid Loz…Zap the son of a bitch." He held the look, letting the SOLDIER know he was serious.

Kadaj turned and started for the stairs, he was halfway up when suddenly he herd the crackle of Loz's Duel Hound and a startled yelp. Daj spun round to see the redhead fall to the floor, giving Loz a startled, questioning look.

"Loz…what the fuck?" yelled the teen.

The muscled youth shrugged his shoulders and held out his hands, palms up in question…"What…he blinked, Daj." was the innocent reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I know it's been ages since I updated this little piece of smut but I've had so much going with real life and my other stories that Genesis and Kadaj's little bromance has been left in the lurch for some time.

This story has *NO story* what so ever! It's just an RP that I'd done with AlexJ and I thought I would share our short love fest with all those that want to see Kadaj get his hands on Genesis, or the other way round.

Genesis is OOC in that he can't get his shit together to fight off the little menace but Kadaj is his normal Bi-polar self.

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING**

**This fiction contains:**

VERY, VERY STRONG, EXPLICIT, DEBAUCHERY, WICKED, SINFUL, DECADENT, SHAMELESS GAY SEX!

Bad language, threesomes, violence, abuse, wing torture, oral, blood and the *illegal use of bleach!*

**Don't read it if illegally using bleach is not your thing, or any of the above named naughty things.**

If Genesis on the receiving end of a smutty short fiction that has no real plot is your thing, then please read on and I hope you enjoy it for the simple fantasy it is.

I must give a HUGE thank you to Escoryal for the use of her wonderful picture that I'm using for this story; fate has shown that this young lady has unintentionally drawn the picture for this fict before we even met. Lmao.

So Escoryal is on DA (Deviant Art) I'll leave it up to her if she wants to supply a link to all her Final Fantasy works on her site or you can PM her to find out the link to her site.

I must also give her credit for making me get my butt onto the laptop and finish this chapter to. But she motivates in such a saucy way so how could I resist. I know you wanted naughty Yazoo my dear but this chapter was closest to being finished so I thought I'd start here.

X

X

X

X

To Sonya: The-Scribbling-Midget: Talcen and Escoryal, Thank you for reviewing this story and I hope to get it finished very shortly.

X

X

X

X

X

The youngest silver could only shake his head in disbelief at Loz's naivety, he didn't literally mean if he so much as *bats an eyelid,* but he guessed he should have been a bit more informative on the finer points of eye batting with his innocent big brother.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Kadaj trudged back down the stairs to stand over the downed red heap of a…. thing.

He arched a silver brow in amusement and just to ease his anxiety, he kicked it in the ribs to see if the *ex-impressive-something-or-other* was still conscious.

The redhead gave a slight grunt at the contact, _'__damn, still alive!__' _thought the young leader.

Kadaj absently chewed on his bottom lip in contemplation_, 'can't kill the annoying bastard, but it would be so much fun,' _he smirked at the notion and then looked to the eldest.

Loz stood by in uncertainty, not yet knowing if he was in trouble for knocking the new-comer, way-the-fuck-out.

Kadaj's orders had been specific, but the eldest sometimes misinterpreted the humor behind the orders of the young one, there was a double meaning in there somewhere, Loz was sure of it.

As the eldest watched the amused look flit across his little brothers face, Loz relaxed, all was well and just to ease Kadaj's sorrow even more; the burley silver man kicked the redhead as well.

"Teach you to blink mother-fucker!" said Loz.

Kadaj couldn't contain a slight chuckle at the extra kick from Loz which caused the heap on the floor to curl tighter into a ball.

"Take him up and throw him in my room, I don't think he'll be going anywhere soon. And you never know, he might prove entertaining in some way!"

Loz bent down and grabbed the man by his stolen uniform, then in one smooth motion, hoisted him up onto his tight muscled shoulders and casually walked to the stairs leading upwards.

Kadaj thought about what he just said to the eldest, quickly he followed his brother up the stairs. "Wait Loz, place in my room, on the bed to be exact, and don't break him." He corrected as the burley silver boy let the man slump onto Kadaj's king sized bed.

"What can he do? Queried Loz while curiously gazing down at the semi-conscious figure lying prone upon the bed.

Kadaj joined him in the scrutiny, "absolutely fucking nothing so far," chided the young leader.

The dislike Kadaj had for this man seemed to extend to Loz if the sneer plastered on his face was any indication.

"What was all the fuss about then?" To the eldest, this puny man before him was not worth the pain they were forced to endure to gain him. He was an ink spot on their carefully laid out plans, a nasty blemish, a wrench in the works! A downright pain in the ass Loz finally deduced.

Kadaj knelt on the bed beside the man, "I have no idea why he wants him and I really don't care. He wanted him so we got him, out part of the deal ends there!" he said nonchalantly.

"Do you think we'll be able to talk to mother again now we did what he wanted?" asked the innocent big guy.

The youngest sighed, his eyes closed in sorrow. "No Loz, I don't think we'll hear from mother anytime soon."

'_If only it were that simple,_' he thought. This man was the reason for the deviation of plans, he was the reason they were forced to their knees in capitulation.

In a moment of anger and without really thinking of the consequences of his actions, Kadaj swiftly punched the reason for their suffering right in the face.

His red head flew backwards and another pain filled grunt issued from beneath his now bloodied lips.

Kadaj grinned then dread filled his entire body, and he waited for the wracking pain at injuring Sephiroth's treasure.

Nothing came, _'so it's ok to slap him around a bit but no killing,_' wondered the youth. He was starting to see some boundaries and liberties when dealing with the winged freak.

"Hmmmm, well how bout that!" mused the boy. Feeling a little better now that he was permitted to hit the redheaded prick!

"I'm jumping in the shower to get this blood off Loz, I'll keep in here with me for the night and we'll work out what to do with him in the morning," instructed the young leader.

Loz, with a final death glare at the man, nodded his head, "night Daj," he said as he made his way out.

Another sigh from the youth then Kadaj made his way over to the door that held his private bathroom, and while leaving the door open, he started undressing.

X

X

X

X

X

Genesis couldn't scream anymore, he couldn't cry out or do anything other than utter small pained moans. From the moment his eyes had arduously opened it had been one painful confusing moment after another.

Even when he had met the one who looked the most like Sephiroth and had wanted to speak to him, his body ached too bad for him to even form words. He could only stare at the beautiful face that held the same cold look he had seen cross his old friend in times of uncertainty.

He was vaguely aware of what was being said around him and he knew he should care, but the agony was consuming. For some reason, the effort it would take to cure his aching body seemed too overwhelming to comprehend at the moment. And he was still not allowed sweet release into unconsciousness. Even when the jolt of electricity surged through him and he hit the ground, he remained awake.

Genesis could only hear the ringing in his ears as an after effect of the electric shock. Though he did register the fact when the bigger man picked him up, carried him into a different room, threw him on a bed, it felt as if he was in limbo yet again.

Thankful to be left alone for even a few minutes, the SOLDIER managed a slight whimper, with great effort he rolled stiffly onto his side and Genesis hugged himself tightly.

That's when he heard a soft, strong voice that he knew wasn't there, but did nothing to dissuade its words.

"Where is your SOLDIER honor?" the voice sounded short-tempered with his vulnerability and Gen knew it belonged to his childhood friend.

"Angeal, I gave it up when I started degrading," he murmured softly.

Genesis was dismayed at his own defeatist attitude about his illness and his incapability to fight back at these evil clones of Sephiroth.

He was just too tired from the combination of drugs, blood loss, injury and the fact that he'd just come out of a seven year long induced coma, to care about the brat and the ass whipping the boy desperately needed right now.

"I'm disappointed in you Genesis; you've never given up this easily before. You are a SOLDIER!"

"'Geal, leave me alone. I'm in pain and I don't care to be lectured right now."

There was an audible sigh by Angeal, "still, all you think about is yourself, this is not the SOLDIER way Genesis!"

The redhead scoffed at his lifelong friend, "thinking about myself has kept me alive Angeal, where has your SOLDIER honor got you? Let me just remind you that you are dead, and I'm still alive!" _'Barely'_ he thought.

"Yes Genesis, I may be dead but I assure you, I can still be disappointed in someone that led an army, cannot summon the will to stand up and fight!"

The winged one growled softly, "go to hell Angeal, you call me a disappointment, yet you found the easy way out of life, you had your pet take your life, I find you the greatest disappointment between the two of us," he murmured.

He was met with silence, and as the hazy minutes passed he drifted off into blissful slumber.

He jolted awake, wondering how long he'd slept if at all. Was Angeal still around, did he fall asleep halfway through their conversation?

"Angeal!" he moaned the name out quietly.

Genesis struggled to sit up, his arms shaking under the strain. How long had he been here? He suddenly realized a few things all at the same time, the pain was still overpowering, the ringing in his ears had reduced to an annoying pinging and not only did he hurt just about everywhere, but he was fucking annoyed.

Annoyed with himself and especially annoyed with the two silver copycats that had caused all his woes.

Genesis wasn't called a red mage, or in layman's terms, a fighter wizard for nothing. The forgotten forest was a place heavily saturated with lifestream energy. He drew upon it, focusing through the haze in his mind, and without the aid of Materia, tried to cast a cure on himself.

The majority of his wounds closed but the effort left him gasping for breath. He collected himself and did it one more time; finally he was able to heal the damage to his wing.

It cost him greatly in what little strength he had, but it seemed to clear away some of the fog in his brain.

He folded the wing back inside of himself, now all he really wanted was to have it out with that insane little bastard who had hurt him so badly. Baby Sephiroth or not, Genesis was ready to fuck him up badly.

The sound of running water became apparent to him, Genesis found the source coming from an adjoining room, the door was open and the winged one leant over to see further into the room.

He was taken aback when he saw boy with a silver Mohawk looking at himself in the mirror!

X

X

X

X

X

Kadaj stripped off his leathers and ran the shower, adjusting the taps till it ran at a temperature that just stung the skin with heat.

He dived under, his breath hitching at the scolding feel but it felt so good.

Today had been testing both physically and mentally, sometimes being leader had its disadvantages. He occasionally felt the need to cut loose from his responsibilities, do something stupid and childish…..like….crash tackle Loz when the big guy wasn't expecting it, or pull Yazoo's hair, shit like that.

He scrubbed himself pink, dousing his hair in an ample amount of cleanser and working it up into a surplus magnitude of suds that ran down his face. But….Kadaj was still a youthful teenager, and could resist the urge as he shaped his foam laden hair into a high styled silver Mohawk on top of his head.

Leaning out of the shower to look at his handy-work in the mirror and confident he'd look good if he decided to permanently style it that way, the youngest remnant returned to the water and held his silver Mohawk under the hot stream, rinsing it away as well as all the suds.

When he couldn't stand the scorching heat any longer, he bailed out of the shower. Drying off thoroughly and reaching for a fresh set of leather pants, he slipped them on. Standing in front of the mirror, he reached out a towel and wiped the now, foggy glass clear.

The young leader looked at his reflection, wet silver hair…..bare chest…slight six-pack showing beneath well-scrubbed skin…leather pants and bare feet.

Not the image of a world conqueror that Kadaj was looking for. He somehow thought he'd look more like the great man himself, Sephiroth.

Kadaj was much shorter than the General, younger, less experience and he held a grudge against the man because of it.

He replaced the towel on the rack and left the bathroom to see how the 'wannabe' was doing, and stopped dead in his tracks. It was sitting on the end of his bed looking very angry.

"So, NOW you decide to perk up." he scoffed. "After I've dragged your sorry excuse for an ass all the way home."

Genesis, still fatigued and hurting figured he had a few ways he could handle this. Remain calm and seated where he was and play along, try to get some answers out of the kid the nice way, or he could follow his gut instinct.

Sadly, Genesis Rhapsodos was a creature of impulse, and as soon as the silver-haired teen finished his sentence, anger at this pompous little fuck forced the red angel off the bed, and across the room.

Even unarmed and exhausted, Genesis was capable of doing some nasty damage with his fists when this furious.

His right hook connected to the boy's jaw and the teens head flew to the side but he remained standing. Genesis was mildly surprised when he DIDN'T hear bone crack, so he followed up with attack with a spinning round-house kick to Kadaj's stomach. The boy went flying back against the wall. Genesis stayed on him. Grabbing the youth's hair, he slammed the little one into the floor. He ended his attack with a standing axe kick, and his heel met with the pretty kid's nose.

Finally seeing blood, Genesis felt somewhat satisfied. He jumped away from the teen and dropped into a defensive stance. "Fuck you, mini Seph."

As weary as he felt, that ass kicking had certainly fueled his adrenalin and it felt….goooooood!

Kadaj let the 'wannabe' flaunt his stuff, if only to see what the man was actually capable of. But the strike to the nose did hurt, and the young leader fumed inside at the attack that caused his precious blood to flow.

He slowly rolled to his hands and knees, staying that way as he glared up in hate towards the SOLDIER from underneath his fringe, red liquid coated his bruised lips and chin, before dripping steadily to the floor beneath him.

He raised himself slightly up to fully face the redhead but remained on his knees.

Glaring menacingly, all the evil intentions of what was in store for the man very evident on his young angelic face, the trickling river of blood suddenly changed course. A fresh flow now ran down from his lips, over his chin and neck to run freely down the length of his pale luminous chest and abs.

There it disappeared at the waistline of his leather pants, the dark red a stark contrast to his pale skin.

The silver boy ran a finger up the trail of blood, then sucked the fluid from his fingers, keeping his eyes on the winged freak the whole time.

"That….was a big…..mistake." he growled. He gracefully, but slowly rose and sauntered closer to his intended victim. He stopped within arm's reach and turned his head to the side, collecting the superfluous blood pooling in his mouth and spat it on the floor beside the red warrior.

As the man was distracted while watching the descent of the blood, Kadaj struck. Quickly reaching out with both hands he grabbed the man by the shoulders and pulling in hard, he drove his knee up into the bastard's nuts.

The so called SOLDIER, doubled over in pain leaving his back open so the small one drove his fist down between the venerable shoulder blades, he knew the shock waves it would send up into the pricks head that would certainly cause him to blackout completely.

The redhead collapsed to the floor but he never blacked out. Growling in anger, Kadaj drove his bare foot into the resilient pricks ribs, sending him halfway across the room from the force.

The silver boy quickly followed, striding over to stand above the fallen angel yet again. He placed one foot either side of the prone form and lowered himself down to sit, not too gently, on the man's stomach.

An audible groan issued from the defeated idiot as the air was forced out of his lungs, "Now…How many times is it going to take, for you to understand, that you're well out of your league here bitch?" he queried.

Genesis could barely breathe as the boy sat there on top of him. The little bastard had kneed him in the balls. What kind of fighter does that? No real warrior that's for sure. All he wanted to do was cradle his hurting appendages and cry. Yes, he Genesis Rhapsodos, balls on fire, wanted to cry right now.

He finally opened his eyes, and they were glowing even brighter than before. He waited until the worst of the pain subsided before he spoke.

"What's wrong little boy," he croaked out. "Can't fight like a real man, or was it that you were to chicken shit to go toe to toe with me?"

Knowing he was already in for a world of hurt, and also sadly, Gen didn't know when to shut the fuck up. "That's alright kid, I expect nothing less from one who looks so much like Sephiroth, but has so little of his power and majesty." He rose up a little and aimed a head butt at the boy's gut, what good it would do he didn't know, but just striking out at the little bastard in anyway felt good.

Kadaj however, easily saw it coming as the pissy little prick wound up for the strike, the silver boy slapped a hand over the incoming face and slammed his head back against the floor. Grinning at the loud thwack as the SOLDIERS head made jarring contact with the wooden boards.

He studied the dazed man for a few minutes noting the eyes as he came back from semi-consciousness. "Tell me…what would he possibly want with someone as pathetic as you?" A menacing smirk played out over the boy's lips. "I mean… it's not like your good…at anything are you?"

He let his hand roam over the yielding form under him, "If you can't even beat a…. 'MINI SEPH, how could you ever possibly be a counterpart for the great man himself?" He reached behind himself and cruelly grabbed hold of the man's already sore nuts. He squeezed brutally. "And to be honest…..I didn't even think you possessed any balls." he giggled maniacally.

Genesis screamed as his tender area was clenched in a death grip. His teary eyes stung and he tried to stifle the "son-ova-bitch!" that came from deep within his chest.

The SOLDIER could only lay there panting in pain beneath the evil incarnation once the little shit had released his jewels.

"So, I was right?" Genesis panted, his tone still laced with pain. "It is Sephiroth." The one-winged angel gulped down several breaths. "I don't know how, but if you have a way to bring him back." Genesis then sighed in despair. "Worst thing you could ever do, brat." Then Gen's eyes locked with the boy's. "And I wasn't his counterpart per say. I was his lover. I'm the one...who told him about Jenova...I drove him to madness." Genesis no longer feared admitting his sins. Especially not to this little silver bastard sitting on top of him. Maybe it would show the boy that he wasn't a person to be trifled with.

The half-naked youth paused in thought, biting on his lower lip. "What!" he demanded, looking down at this failed being? "Lover." he spat the word out with disdain and almost laughing at the absurdity of the statement. "Ohhhhhhh I get it…..you were his bitch….right?" he chuckled.

"Behind every great man…there is a great…big….bitch!" sneered the boy.

The redhead tried to rally, arching up under him and Kadaj drove his fist viciously down into the man's ribs, ending his attempt at retaliation.

He lent down over the man and in a total about-face in behavior, gently removed a stray lock of hair out of the soldiers face. "Sweet Genesis," he softly said and he petted the auburn angels head like he was patting a dog. "You know, Sephiroth did tell me he wanted you prepared for his return….and if you two were lovers, then it only stands to reason that I should have you ready for him, in every way." he purred.

He lowered his head a little further till his lips just barely touched the redheads. "I guess I could lower my standards, for just one night, if you promise to be nice." he whispered onto those soft pouty lips.

Genesis physically winced at the abrupt mood swing that still sat upon him, *Fruitcake anyone?* came to his mind and he was severely reminded of Sephiroth's fall into insanity.

But, the boy had just put himself into Genesis' ball court. Gen was an amazing fighter, but he was an even better vixen.

A tingle washed over him when the young one's bloodied lips pushed against his and he felt the vibrations of his words. Genesis used that time to allow his body to push his recent aches to the back of his mind. Then his own mouth began to work against Kadaj's hot lips.

"Hmmm," he breathed into the boy's parted lips, tasting the youth's blood mingled with saliva.

"I must wonder if one so young, has the experience required to satisfy me?"

His fingertips moved up the bare silver's sides, touching him gently, causing Kadaj's skin to come alive. Genesis would willingly give into this brat, if it meant an end to his pain and also gained him a measure of control over the insane little fucker.

"Do you..." Genesis' tongue snaked out and slid across the boys slightly parted mouth, "have what it takes to please me? Sephiroth did," his tongue demanded entry.

Kadaj stopped all motion, growling menacingly at the warrior beneath him and sharply bit the man's bottom lip before releasing it to sit up. This infuriating fucker was constantly comparing him to Sephiroth.

The young silver suddenly mocked a look of pain. "Oh my goddess!" His hand going to his bare, still bloodied chest and covering his heart as if in agony. "You don't know how much that hurts, coming from one as wonderful as you," he teasingly whined.

"I just don't know how I'm going to live with myself if I…..can't please you." he continued with his act. Then his behavior flipped again, turning back to one of anger and hate. His face deepened into a true glare of contempt.

"I guess I'll just have to…SOLDIER ON!" he snarled.

His hand gripped the redhead's throat and he squeezed just enough to hinder the pompous fucker's air intake.

"I'm not fucking here to please you in the slightest….you fucked-up excuse for a warrior," he yelled angrily into the man's face.

Quickly, he pulled his hand away and with all the force he could muster…..backhanded the snooty face leering up at him.

Genesis' head flew to the side and before he knew what was happening, Kadaj lent forward and gripped the delicate skin of the winged ones neck between his perfect, white teeth and bit down hard.

Feeling tissue giving way as his incisors cut through to meet one another and Kadaj yanked the last little bit of skin free, and sat up.

The redhead was screaming in pain as he tried in vain, to stop those teeth from biting down. The evil angel spat the bit of flesh out over his prey's head then sat there grinning at blood flowing and the curses coming out of the miserable beings mouth.

Quickly he stood moving to the side of this Genesis' head, and pulled his bare foot back and kicked the jaw of this sanctimonious prick with his heel…..hard.

"You're here to please me…I couldn't care less what you get out of it you pompous fucktard," he yelled and dragged the semi-conscious form over to the bed.

Genesis tried to swallow down his pain; his eyes were scrunched tightly shut as he desperately cast a cure spell to mend his torn neck.

He remained limp in the psychotic boys hands while healing himself and it wasn't until he felt his body heaved onto the bed did he realize the kid even had a hold on him.

He also realized that the bi-polar little bastard didn't like the name Sephiroth, nope; he didn't like it in any way shape or form.

The kid desperately wanted independence from the mighty General and was striving for his own sense of self. Maybe this was something the auburn angel could work with. However, first things first, he had to stop the kid from abusing him.

Maybe these euphonies had come to him in his semi-conscious state. Or maybe he had just known all along.

Now he needed all his strength to try and heal his wounds, he couldn't keep taking the kid on like this and win.

He must heal; he had to draw from the forest and the lifestream that oozed from this place.

'_Let the little prick have some semblance of control for now while I draw strength,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'll have the last laugh!'_

Slowly he stretched out his senses, searching for what he needed, the Mako he was already infused with started, at a Maddening slow pace, to mend the torn flesh back together, as it would with anyone who had Mako in their system. Hell, judging from the glow in the boy's eyes, Gen knew that the youth's body would heal just as rapidly.

"Stop," the angel whispered, as he fought to heal himself. "Please...stop." He forced his eyes to focus on the boy whose name he didn't even know. "I-I'm sorry..." Though he was healing, his head still felt fuzzy with all the new information he had gleaned and the pain he was still suffering. "I-I-won't say his name again."

Kadaj snarled menacingly at the winged one as he paced back and forth. "I'm not him…..so whatever you two felt for one another…..doesn't exist within me!" he warned. "If you're expecting sympathy, you're a fool."

The silver youth stopped his march, staring angrily down at Genesis; he chuckled as if a sudden thought only just occured to him. Then the obnoxious little bastard started unzipping his fly. "I'm warning you now….if you bite me…I'll break every tooth in you fucking head." he growled and he pulled his flaccid cock out from his pants.

He arrogantly reached for the back of the auburn tresses, grabbing a cruel fistful of hair and jerked the head to his crotch. "Suck it good, and I might go easy on your ass." growled the angry boy. "Keep it up with your pitiful retaliation attempts, and there will be nothing left for your old lover but an empty shell."

With one hand tightly entrenched in the red mane and the other guiding the tip of his cock towards the angry face staring up at him, Kadaj grinned. "Let's see if you can satisfy me then?"

Genesis was tired of begging, tired of pleading and tired of being hurt. The creature now waving his cock in his face was nothing but a vicious little bastard, not worthy of Sephiroth.

Genesis was attempting to call the *Flair spell* to mind, but he wasn't going to fire it off until he proved his point. Cantankerously, he wrapped his hand around Kadaj's cock, but his eyes were fixated of the boy's face.

"I was expecting a bit of sympathy from you, I will admit." He ran his tongue along the length of the boy's shaft, and then let it glide over the tip. He then hardened his wet muscle to a point and stuck it into the hole. He felt the kid harden under his ministrations.

His grip around the hardening shaft's base tightened a bit. "What I didn't expect..." Genesis opened his lips and took the swelling head between them. He sucked gently on just the tip before letting it fall from his mouth, only to run his tongue down the member again. "Was this!" He wiggled the cock with his fingers, sending waves of pleasure shooting through the kid's body. "But don't worry baby, not everyone is blessed with size."

With that, Genesis swallowed down the cock just to prove his point, and began blowing Kadaj in earnest. Up and down his head bobbed, his cheeks hallowed, sucking the boy for all he was worth.

A small grin tugged at the corners of Kadaj' lips at the redhead's insolent words. "We will see," he moaned as the man gripped him. "How you handle it," he tried to keep his voice from faltering. "When it's shoved so far, up your ass!" he barely got the sentence out.

At one point, Gen took Kadaj down his throat, stopped moving his head, stopped sucking and started to only swallow, fucking the silver's dick with only the muscles of his throat.

Gen knew that in no time he would have the boy cumming.

The silver youths head rolled to the side as the SOLDIERS mouth enveloped him, maybe this was why the great Sephiroth had chosen him, his lips felt sinfully good.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…..yeah." Daj moaned as he chewed on his bottom lip trying to stifle the moans that this man was forcing from him. He was indeed experienced in this field, something that the young silver was not…he knew how to take pleasure alright…..but giving was something he never indulged in.

His jaw dropped open and his brows knotted together as his shaft advanced down the soft warm throat. "Fuck!" he shakily moaned, his cruel grip on the warrior's red silk eased up and he let his hands gently rest against the man's face. He tenderly held him in place and shuddered from the intense feeling of being swallowed.

The young leader looked down and marveled at the sight of his stiff rod disappearing into that wondrous hot cavity and gently ran his fingers through the soft auburn silk.

"Suck it good baby," he whispered.

Kadaj's hips rocked on their own accord as his throbbing cock was engorged down the tight throat that gripped him with an almost unbearable force.

"Ohhhhhhh shit!" he howled, drawing quickly out of that amazing mouth and quickly lowering his lips to the redhead's, sucking at the soft flesh and pushing the man back on the bed and straddling him.

It was too much for the lusting boy…he had to have more of Genesis…now. He fumbled with the stolen guard's uniform that concealed this man's body, as his mouth worked hard devouring those wonderful lips. His tongue licked and teased wanting entry, as he slowly succeeded in removing at least some of the bothersome clothes.

Genesis hoped that the end to his suffering had come when the silver brat had captured his lips and pushed him back against the bed. The boy was being careful not to break away from the kiss even as he tried to tear Gen's clothes from his body.

The angel smirked against those pert lips as his own tongue slipped out to massage the one invading his mouth.

Genesis would be lying if he said this wasn't his favorite part of fucking.

The red-head was a kissing slut and he knew it. And then there was the fact that it had been years since he had been touched intimately, even though this cruel insane child had hurt him, he knew he would not deny himself, or the boy, the sort of pleasure they were both seeking.

While he remained passive, he could continue to draw from the forest to restore his strength, than he had every intention of showing the crazy little bastard his place on the evolutionary ladder.

Genesis helped the silver brat to remove the rest of his clothes, though it sadly meant loosening themselves from the kiss.

Kadaj now took the time to appreciate the body of the auburn angel; the wound on his neck had already stopped bleeding and was showing remarkable signs of healing. The marks from where he'd cruelly pulled out all those needles were completely gone and so was the cut in his lip where he'd punched him earlier on.

Kadaj delighted in the thought that he could hurt this one over and over again and not permanently mark that pretty face.

Gen's body was tone and lean, his muscles not too big but well defined. His skin still had a bronze tone but it was somewhat faded due to lack of sunlight. He was dusted with a smattering of freckles and there were scares all along his body, proof that he really was a warrior.

Genesis let Kadaj's eyes linger on him for a bit, before he took the boy's cock in his palm and started fisting it in a slow rhythm.

"Have you ever topped before?"

When the little menace shook his head no, Gen nodded. "Alright, you will want to either do this very slowly or have me ride you, so that you don't blow too soon and ruin what you've worked up for."

Gen parted his legs, and while still stroking the younger cock, he whispered in a tone filled with lust, "Touch me however you want… Please" This time the plea was laced with passion, and Kadaj could tell Gen wanted this just as much as he did. Well, there was his voice and the fact that his cock was as hard as a rock beneath him.

Kadaj glared down at the warrior in wanting, panting heavily. It annoyed him that the man thought him incapable or inexperienced. He swiped the winged ones hand away from his cock and lent forward again, closely looking into those electric blue eyes.

"You fucking talk too much….you know that?" he groaned out.

His mouth descended, consuming the soft full lips of the redheads, opening and closing with ravenous passion. His tongue seeking out the tip of the soldiers, flicking and swirling around the other before the boy gently grabbed the warm wet muscle between his teeth and sucked it into his own mouth, effectively giving it a head job.

The silver boy rocked his hips, their hard erections rubbing against one another as he continued to devour the warriors tongue.

Kadaj needed release, knowing full well he could cum many times in the matter of a short space; he had no concerns about anything ending too quickly tonight.

He set the ravaged tongue free but continued to grind his throbbing cock into the one beneath him, moaning loudly as the exquisite tingles start to flow through his stiff rod.

Slightly raising himself up, he showed no concern for the pleasure Genesis was wishing for as he shuffled forward to straddle the man's chest so his needy prick was right in warriors face. He forced a hand down under the auburn silk hair and pulled forward as he guided the tip of his cock, back to those perfect lips.

"Suck it Genesis…..I want to cum so far down the back of your throat." he groaned.

The death glare he received caused a smile to play across his lips.

"Please." he mischievously added.

As the lips slowly opened, Daj forced his cock in, one violent thrust down to the very base, reaching out with both hands now to forcefully hold the man's head as he entirely impaled that warm mouth without withdrawing. He knew he would be blocking off the man's airway, but that only added to his excitement, at this rate he would cum quickly.

He let out a boyish moan and rocked hard into that amazing cavern; those clenching throat muscles along with the sound issuing from the gagging man were overwhelming.

His silver head tipped back, pulling the SOLDIERS face in harder while driving his cock down as deep as it could possibly go, he exploded.

"Fuck….your…..face!" he screamed out between clenched teeth. His body shuddering as he rode out his orgasm deep within the throat of Sephiroth's old lover.

"Thirsty, Genesis?" he chuckled. "Swallow it….swallow it all."

Kadaj could feel the soldier trying to push him away but he held on tightly till the last drops of cum slid down the man's throat.

The SOLDIER drank down every last drop of the little one's cum, secretly wanting more, even though he hadn't been able to breathe. Lack of oxygen was a small price to pay to have that marvelous thick liquid splashing down the back of his throat.

Quickly, the youth released his death grip and the winged one fell back to the bed. Coughing and spluttering as the menace moved back to again, sit on the semi flaccid cock of the warrior.

He smiled maniacally in his crazy ass way that left Gen feeling a little worried at the intention behind it.

He felt like he'd just got face raped by the insidious little psycho, sucking in deep on the precious air, his body was quivering and his brain had turned into lust filled mush.

"Ha ha ha ha." giggled the wicked boy. "Not so…..un-blessed….as you might think." he snickered.

It seemed the evil little cherub was ruthless in all things, sex included. Genesis had never felt like such a used whore, and he was falling in love with that feeling. Sephiroth had never treated him this way and now, looking back on it, he wished Seph had. Maybe being utterly controlled was what Genesis wanted in a lover.

The little Satanist maneuvered lower still, till red fuzz and limp cock were before his face, he gave him a playful grin, holding the man's eyes and thrust out his wet tongue to slowly glide up the length of the flesh at his mercy.

At this point, Genesis forgave the brat child all of his transgressions. The boy could do to his body whatever he wished, as long as he kept touching him that way and making him shudder.

Kadaj took the flaccid knob into his hot young cavern, sucking vigorously as it started to harden and fill his mouth. Gen throbbed to full life between those soft lips. He was careful not to thrust his hips up; he didn't know how the little one would take it. Just as the warrior's fingers slid though silver silk hair and he moaned at the pleasure, the boy pulled off him with a plopping sound.

"You know what…..I know someone who would love to wrap their lips around this huge cock of yours." he grinned and again ran his slick wet muscle up the length of Genesis' meat.

"While I fuck you….he can suck you." He giggled at his offhanded rhyme.

Genesis could do nothing but groan in dismay as those lips left his cock. Words somehow leaked into his sex concentrated mind, but he didn't understand them. His body was too hot; he was trembling too much to make sense of them. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pulled him back up to his lips. Gen had heard that he talked too much, so in order to silence himself, he captured the little one's mouth with his own again, prying it open with his tongue and kissing him hard and deep.

The silver boy let himself be manhandled by the SOLDIER; the sensation was new as Genesis was perhaps the only one ever to be game enough to do it. He forced his tongue to tangle roughly with the one invading his mouth. This man tasted sweet and Daj grabbed the warriors head pulling him in tighter. Mouths clashed, lips bruised one another as the kiss became desperate…demanding….almost brutal in nature.

Kadaj suddenly broke away…..turning his head to the side and raised himself up slightly.

"YAZOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed out at the top of his lungs, sounding every bit his youthful age.

He turned back round to face the confused man, smirking down into those lust filled eyes. He reached a hand back to the hardened shaft, gently stroking it with soft fingertips. The silver head dived down and quickly scooped the bottom lip of the winged one into his mouth, sucking it seductively as he pulled back.

The sound of feet thudding quickly up the stairs preceded the door opening and the pretty remnant entered wondering why he was being yelled at in such a way.

The youngest grinned at his confused brother.

"Yaz…come have a look at this." he demanded, as he slid off to the side, exposing the wonderful physique that had lain under him.

The eyes of this, Yazoo, drilled into Genesis' blue orbs, holding them as he moved gracefully over to stand beside the bed. And only then did they leave to travel down the length of the redhead to dwell on the huge erection that Kadaj was coaxing to life.

A silver brow rose in question and was followed by a "hmph," from the pretty long haired youth.

Without another word the newcomer removed his gloves and jacket, Genesis gasped as the half-naked boy joined Kadaj on the bed directly over his rock hard cock. As if it agreed totally with the new situation, Gen's cock jumped as if to meet the new comer *head on.*

x

x

TBC


End file.
